


His Wedding Date

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, F/M, First Time, Hate Carolyn Fic, M/M, Movie fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 15:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does Blair have a chance against Carolyn?</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Wedding Date

His Wedding Date - Patt 

~~~~~ 

Note: Based on the movie The Wedding Date. 

~~~~~

Detective Jim Ellison’s phone rang and he answered it, “Ellison.” 

“Hey Jimmy. It’s Steven. Are we still all set for next week? It’s not every day a man gets married. Were you able to take the entire week off?” Steven Ellison asked excitedly. 

“I’ll be there and I got the whole week off, don’t worry. I’m bringing my date, and no, I’m not telling you who. It’s a surprise.” 

“Okay, just as long as you’re going to make it. You’re my best man and my best friend too. Thanks, Jimmy. I know how hard this has been with Carolyn, are you all right with her being there?” 

“Well, there isn’t much we can do about that is there? You’re marrying her sister, she has to be there. Thankfully, Lisa is nothing like Carolyn. You’ll like my date, I promise.” 

“Talk to you later, dude.” Steven hung up and Jim Ellison walked over to the couch and sat down. He flipped through the papers he had for his ‘date’. He was hiring an escort for the week at his dad’s house. There was no way he was letting Carolyn one up him again. She was bringing the boyfriend that she dumped Jim for. Sighing, Jim looked at the picture of his escort once again. His name was Blair Sandburg. He was a teacher at the University and did the escort business in his spare time to pay for some of his schooling. Jim had been surprised at how forthcoming Sandburg had been with all of his information. He had made a point to meet him before he decided to go with this service and liked Sandburg a great deal. He was outgoing, smart and easy on the eyes, just what Jim had been looking for the whole time. 

Jim smiled to himself as he thought about the look on Carolyn’s face when he introduced Sandburg as his date. This was going to be fucking good. He’d get her back one way or another. 

~~~~~~~~~ 

Glancing down at the picture again, he smiled. In person, Blair Sandburg was even nicer looking than the picture. If Jim ever did go for men, this one would be someone he’d be interested in. Long curly hair, the color of dark auburn on a sunny day was just the tip of the iceberg. His smile was one that would melt anyone and he had crystal blue eyes that sparkled when he smiled. Yes, Jim Ellison was going to surprise everyone, but he had a feeling that this young man would be able to handle all of the flack that would come their way. 

Jim had a hard time working for the next few days because he couldn’t seem to stop thinking about his wedding date. He also wondered what in the hell he was going to do for an entire week without working. Jim had never been off that long and didn’t like the idea at all. 

He picked his clothing out and put it in his garment bag and knew that time was drawing near. He had to make Carolyn believe this or it was going to be a bust from the beginning. Every time he thought of it, he went and looked at the picture of Blair again. He was almost certain that Blair Sandburg could help him pull this off. 

~~~ One Week Later: 

Jim hurried as he finished packing his bag and rushed down to his SUV to drive over to the business district. Why did Sandburg want to be picked up over on this side of town? 

Jim pulled up in front of an old warehouse and saw Blair Sandburg in a gorgeous suit, standing with his four bags of clothing waiting by the door. 

“Do you think you’re going to have enough clothing, Chief?” 

“Chief?” 

“I figure you’ll need a nickname. Do you like it?” Jim smiled. 

“Love it. I’ll be the Chief of all things. How does that sound?” Blair was secretly thrilled that Jim had a nickname for him already, no one had ever done that before. Blair Sandburg hadn’t wanted to say anything, but he’d been drawn to Jim Ellison since the first day they met. 

Ignoring the question Jim asked, “Back to the original question, do you think you have enough clothing?” 

“I don’t want to have a day or night that I’m not prepared for. I know your dad is a very rich man, I don’t want to embarrass you. You gonna help me put this in the back of the SUV, or do I have to do it alone?” Blair laughed as Jim jumped and rushed to his side. Oh this is going to be fun. Blair was in love already. 

“So you live here?” Jim asked as he pointed to the dilapidated building behind them. 

“Yeah, it’s big and cheap. I need all of my extra money for school. Man, school is expensive now.” 

They both got into the SUV and Jim drove leisurely to his dad’s house so he could prepare Blair for everything that would be in store for them. “Sandburg, I have to tell you that no one knows I’m with a man, so they’re going to be surprised. I’m warning you ahead of time.” 

“That’s cool, dude, but I would suggest you call me Blair while we’re there or no one is going to buy the whole boyfriend thing.” 

“Good thinking. I’ll try and remember to call you Blair or Chief. Okay?” 

“Fine by me. Are you mad at your old girlfriend? Is that why I’m here?” 

“Ex-wife. She dumped me for an old friend of mine.” Jim answered honestly. 

“Aren’t you worried about how this is going to affect your dad?” Blair wondered aloud. 

“What?” Jim asked, honestly confused. Why did people always have to point out the bad things that could go wrong with a situation? 

“Jim, he doesn’t know you’re gay. Maybe you should call him ahead of time and ask him if he wants you there. It seems harsh to show up with me on your arm, when you’re only trying to get back at the ex. Call him and tell him you’re dating a guy and warn him. Pull over right here and do that for me, all right?” 

For some reason, Jim did just that. He pulled over, pulled his cell out and pushed the button for his dad. He heard “Ellison,” and smiled. 

“Hi, Dad. I have something to tell you and I thought I should tell you before I get there.” Jim started to explain. 

“Do you have a date, Jimmy?” 

“Well, yes, but he’s a guy.” 

“Why would you be dating a guy, Jimmy?” 

“Because I’m bi, Dad. Do you want me to stay home?” 

“No, it’s all right. I’ll warn the one's in the family that have bad hearts. Just get here, Jimmy. We’ll discuss this later.” William Ellison hung up his phone and wondered if he was in the Twilight Zone. Something was going on and he was going to find out what. The older man wondered if this was a new development or if it was something that Jimmy just kept to himself like many other things. And could he accept Jimmy and another man in a relationship? That was the tricky question. William wasn’t sure how he felt about that at all. He found himself hoping that Jimmy was just doing this to get back at Carolyn and he wouldn’t have to deal with any of the thoughts he had right now. 

Jim turned to Sandburg and said, “Okay, now he knows and he still wants us to come. He said he’s going to warn all of the family with heart trouble.” Jim started to laugh followed by Blair. The two of them laughed a good while before he pulled up in front of the mansion and parked. 

“Wow, this is some estate, Jim. They’ll probably think I’m in it for the money.” Blair said softly. 

“I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you are in it for the money. This week is costing me $8,000.00 and it had better work.” Jim groused. 

“Stop fussing, it’ll work out just fine.” Jim had no idea that the money Blair made this time would pay off what he still owed for tuition for the year. 

“Chief? Do you want me to tell them you teach at the University?” 

“I do teach at the University. I told you, this is an escort gig, nothing more. I’m no prostitute. Relax, Jim. I’ll try not to embarrass you.” 

~~~~~ 

Jim and Blair walked up to the house, starting to carry their luggage and William saw them coming. “Jimmy, just leave everything and I’ll have Winston take it upstairs to your room.” He turned to Blair and said, “William Ellison and you are?” 

“Blair Sandburg, sir. It’s good to finally meet you.” 

“So you knew about me, but I didn’t know about you, right? Jimmy, we will be having a talk later on.” William wasn’t a happy camper. 

“Dad, can I talk to you for a moment?” Jim asked as he pulled his father aside. 

“You’re going to tell me now, Jimmy? Now that you’re here with a man? Are you doing this just to spite Carolyn or have you been this way for years and I was just not very observant? 

“Dad, I’m bisexual and I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. But this seemed like a good idea at the time, maybe I should rethink it.” Jim said blushing. 

“It’s fine, Jimmy, but I still think you should have told us ahead of time. I feel like you’re doing this just out of spite.” 

“Dad, I’m not just doing it out of spite, so stop worrying, all right? Now, how about we go back and join the party?” Jim led his dad back to the crowd and found Blair waiting patiently. 

William led the way into the house yelling, “Look who’s here?” William knew the news was going to travel fast and there would be whispering all over the estate. 

Carolyn came up and jumped into Jim’s arms and kissed him softly. “Oh Jimmy, it’s so good to see you again.” 

Jim pushed her away and said, “Carolyn, this is my date, Blair Sandburg, meet my ex-wife Carolyn.” 

“Jimmy, this is a man.” 

“What was your first clue, Carolyn?” Jim laughed. 

“It’s good to meet you, Carolyn. Jim has told me all about you and Jake.” 

“How odd that Jimmy hasn’t told us anything about you. Who are you and where do you work?” 

“I’m a professor over at Rainier University. Anthropology is my forte.” 

“I’d say that’s not your only forte, you must like lonely rich men too.” Carolyn spat out. 

“As a matter of fact, I do. It’s good to be me, isn’t it?” And Blair stormed off. Blair suddenly realized he might have his hands full with this woman. She was a tried and true bitch and Blair didn’t know if he was up to it. You better ‘get’ up to it, man. 

“Jimmy, are you going to let him talk to me that way?” 

“Stop talking to him that way and he’ll treat you with respect. He’s a nice guy, Carolyn. Be nice to him.” 

“James Joseph Ellison, I know damn well you don’t do men. I know this as surely as my name is Carolyn Plummer.” 

“Well, you better get used to being called something else then because I do him every chance I get. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to find him.” Jim walked away with a very large grin on his face. 

~~~~~ 

Jim saw Blair talking to his Uncle John and Aunt Terry. They seemed to be enjoying Blair’s company. Jim went and stood there and waited for Blair to finish his story. 

“Oh man, I’m sorry. I didn’t see you sneak up. Come here.” Blair pulled Jim into his arms and kissed him soundly. Jim didn’t want it to look odd so he went with it and found out Blair Sandburg kissed just like he talked, very well indeed. 

Uncle John said, “I thought it would bother me, but you’re just two kids in love. He’s a keeper, Jimmy.” 

“Thanks, Uncle John.” Jim hugged both of them and they all talked for a while before Blair pulled him over to the next group of people. 

~~~~~ 

Carolyn walked over to William and said, “William, something is going on with Jimmy. Could you seat his date next to me? I want to find out more about him, I don’t believe for a moment that Jimmy dates men.” 

“I’ll take care of it now.” William went and changed the seating arrangements. William believed that something was going on with his son and Blair Sandburg and he wasn’t quite certain it was what Jimmy had told them it was. So, if Carolyn could get to the bottom of it, more power to her. But deep down inside William Ellison believed that Jimmy had every right to hard feelings towards Carolyn, after all, she had hurt him more than anyone else had in his life. So he was going to have to keep his eyes open on all of them and see what was going on. He refused to let Carolyn hurt Jimmy once again. No, that wouldn’t happen this time under his watchful eye. 

Jim saw his father changing the seating arrangements and said, “Chief, we’ve been dating for almost a year, okay?” 

“Okay…” 

“We met at the University when I was signing up for a class I took.” Jim added. 

“Which class, Jim?” 

“Anthropology. I’ve always liked that subject, so that will do.” 

“Jim, why are you getting me ready for questions?” 

“Because you’re going to be seated next to my ex-wife.” 

“Oh man, that sucks.” 

“Relax, don’t worry about a thing. Just be yourself and everything will go fine.” 

~~~~~ 

Winston announced that dinner would be served and everyone went into the dining room to find their place card. Jim found himself next to an Australian named Megan Connor, who was a good friend of Steven’s. 

“It’s good to meet you, I’m Jim Ellison.” 

“It’s good to meet you too, I’m Megan Connor.” 

They began to talk and found they were very comfortable with each other. They found out they were both cops and so they had that in common, too. Jim kept looking over at Blair and saw Blair begging for help to get away from Carolyn. 

“Your date seems to be hitting it off with the Australian.” Carolyn egged Blair on. 

“Everyone loves Jim. Who wouldn’t?” Blair asked coyly. 

“Are we talking about the same Jim Ellison?” 

“Yes. Everyone at the University loves him. He’s very kind, generous and I love him a lot. He has the heart the size of the big outdoors and cares for everyone more than he cares for himself. I’m surprised you don’t know this about him. Maybe he’s grown since you were with him.” 

“I’m sure you love something but it’s not Jim. You love his money, you asshole. I want you to leave this house tonight and not come back.” Carolyn whispered in Blair’s ear. Jim got up and came down to the end of the huge table and said, “Carolyn, he’s going nowhere other than to bed with me tonight. You leave him alone. If you can’t be nice, leave.” 

Blair sat and wondered what he had missed. How did Jim know what she said? Did Ellison read lips or something? Maybe he was hard of hearing and did read lips. No, he couldn’t read lips because her lips had been turned to his ear. This was quite odd and Blair felt a shiver go up his spine. 

Jim then walked back and sat down next to Megan Connor. She smiled and said, “I think that Blair can hold his own, Jim. Stop worrying so much.” 

“It pisses me off that my dad sat him there in the first place.” 

“Like I said before, he’s able to take care of himself. Stop worrying.” 

The dinner was wonderful and there were no further arguments between Jim and Carolyn. 

“So, Mr. Sandburg, just what drew you to Jimmy in the first place?” 

“His humor and smile. I love them both. He’s quite good looking too, if you hadn’t noticed.” Blair loved tormenting Carolyn. 

“Don’t you think you’re a little young for him?” Carolyn snapped. 

“I’m nine years younger, if you must know, and to me that’s not that big of a deal.” 

“You’ll tire of his ways soon enough, Sandburg, just you wait and see.” 

“I’m one of those people that’s able to keep things lively, so I don’t see us having trouble at all. You, on the other hand, I could see having problems holding on to him. He’s quite the handful.” 

“You know nothing about him.” 

“I’ve been with him almost a year now, Carolyn, I think I know enough about him to know that he and I are good together.” Blair was getting more pissed off by the second. He was continuing to keep his voice down so as not to draw attention to the two of them. 

“You’re so full of shit, Sandburg. He’s just using you.” Carolyn spat out. 

“Who really cares if we’re having this much fun, eh?” 

“You might think you have everyone fooled, but you don’t fool me. He doesn’t love you. He doesn’t even notice you. You’re a fill in while he waits for his next conquest.” Carolyn was getting more hateful as the time went on. 

“Not true, Carolyn. He’s quite the opposite with me. He treats me well and acts like I’m very special. So I’m sure as hell not going to complain. I’m in love.” 

“You make me sick.” She whispered. 

“You make me sicker.” He spat back. 

“Oh good come back, Sandburg.” 

“You’re just fucking jealous. You don’t even want him, you just don’t want anyone else to have him.” Blair was getting ready to smack her. 

“I’m not jealous. Why in the world would I be jealous of someone like you? You’re nothing but a piece of crap and he’s only using you.” 

“Like I said before, who cares as long as he uses me the way he does. He’s great at it, so I don’t mind.” 

“Fuck you, Sandburg.” 

“I only let Jim do that, so you’ll have to talk to him about it.” He was beginning to enjoy egging her on. 

“I hate you.” 

Blair jumped up and said, “I see my date motioning for me to join him in the other room. It was nice chatting with you, Carolyn. NOT. Stay away from Jim and I, we don’t need the aggravation.” 

“You little bastard, you can’t tell me what to do.” 

“I just did, Carolyn. Now if you’ll excuse me… And I hate you too.” Blair caught up with a smiling Jim and knew Jim wasn’t angry with him at all. 

“Having fun, Chief?” 

“I was really getting into it. Sorry, man.” 

“It’s all right, I enjoyed listening to her try and keep up with you.” He leaned down and kissed Blair’s cheek. 

They all entered the dance hall and Jim grabbed Blair and said, “Do you dance?” 

“Duh.” He smiled so brightly that Jim felt like his heart was beating too fast. This is just business, Ellison. The two men began to dance and Jim could hear Carolyn talking to Jake about the fags. 

“She’s telling Jake that fags shouldn’t be allowed to dance on the floor with the normal people.” Jim whispered. “She also said only two fags would know all of the ballroom dances needed for a wedding.” 

“How do you know that, man? I can’t see them let alone hear them.” Blair asked in a whisper so soft, he couldn’t hear it himself. 

“I have really good hearing.” Jim answered and swung Blair around and around until he was almost dizzy with excitement. 

“Jim, do you have any other heightened senses?” 

“Yeah, all five of them. They’re a pain in the ass, let me tell you.” 

Blair danced closer to Jim and rubbed his body up against Jim’s until Jim stopped him. “Chief, what are you doing?” 

Blair could feel the nice hard on, poking into his hip and smiled. “I wanted to see if you were extra touchy feely lately. I would take that as a yes?” 

“And thanks to you, I get to walk around with a hard on all night long.” 

“We could go upstairs and I could help you really fast.” 

Jim leaned down and whispered, “I thought you said you don’t get paid for sex.” 

“I don’t. Sex is only if I want it. Then it’s my choice. Want to go upstairs?” 

“Later, Chief. Okay?” 

“Okay.” 

~~~~~ 

The two men danced for two hours and then went visiting one set of family members after another. “Rucker, I’d like you to meet Blair Sandburg. Blair, this is my favorite cousin in the world.” 

Blair stuck his hand out and was thrilled that Rucker shook his hand and smiled. 

Steven walked over at that moment and said, “Jimmy, who is this person we keep hearing about?” 

Blair answered, “He’s your cousin Rucker,” making Jim and Rucker burst out laughing. 

“Steven and Lisa, this is my date, Blair Sandburg. I met him at the University.” 

“It’s nice to meet you, Blair.” Lisa said softly. 

“Thank you for having me. The party so far is just lovely. Well, except for the girl I sat next to at dinner.” 

Everyone started laughing and Jim said, “Chief, that’s Lisa’s sister, Carolyn.” 

“Sorry, Lisa. No one should have to have someone like that in their family. Do you feel sometimes like you’re a hostage instead of a family member?” Blair asked smiling. 

“I like you, Blair.” Lisa hugged him quickly and walked off laughing. Steven shook his hand and said, “Anyone that can take on Carolyn is fine by me.” 

As they walked away Jim leaned down and kissed Blair’s neck. It wasn’t called for and Blair wondered why he had done it. But looking at Jim all he saw was a man that seemed totally interested in him. Maybe things would be all right after all. 

~~~~~ 

Across the room William noticed what had just happened and wondered if he was totally wrong for a change. He would have to watch these two closely. 

“What are we doing tomorrow?” Blair asked Jim as they walked over to see William. 

“Breakfast with my dad and my brother and then golf with everyone in the afternoon.” 

“Shoot. I was hoping for something like a fun game of touch football. I don’t do golf well, Jim and it’s fucking boring.” Blair decided he better tell him then. 

Jim walked over to his Dad and said, “Hi, Dad, how about we change the golf game to a game of touch football in the west side yard?” Jim asked. 

“Jimmy, I’m too old for football. That’s why I chose golf.” 

“But Dad, you could be the Ref. You love being in charge, right? It would be so much more fun.” 

William walked up to the mike and said, “Anyone that would like to play touch football instead of golf tomorrow, shout yes.” 

Everyone shouted yes. Women and men alike. William knew when he was beat. “Okay, the football game will be in the west side yard at 2:00. I’m the official ref.” 

Jim leaned into Blair and whispered, “He’s going to love this.” 

~~~~~ 

Jake walked over and said, “Wow, it’ll be just like old times, eh?” 

“No, Jake, it will never be like old times.” And Jim walked away. Blair glared at him and followed Jim. 

Blair found himself feeling bad for Jim Ellison. Having to deal with Carolyn was bad enough, but having to see your best friend with your ex-wife must be horrid. Blair was determined to help make this week better for Jim. 

William walked up to Jim and said, “Son, you can head up to your room whenever you’re ready. Winston put everything up there.” 

“Thanks, Dad. We’re going up now. We’re tired. Thanks for the game tomorrow. It’ll be fun, wait and see. Night, Dad.” Jim went off to say goodbye to all of his family and just left Blair behind with William. 

“William, if you’d feel more comfortable, I can take a cab to the hotel down the road.” Blair thought he would at least offer. He felt a little out of his league for the first time that night, being left alone with William Ellison. 

“I don’t like the way he just left you here. He’s being rude and you need to call him on it, Blair. He was never taught to treat people rudely.” 

“Thank you, William. Which room is ours and I’ll go on up now.” 

“Can’t miss it. It’s at the top of the stairs, fourth door to the right and it says, Jim’s Room on the door.” William couldn’t help but laugh and Blair joined in. 

Jim walked over and said, “What’s so funny?” 

“None of your business.” Blair walked away and went up the stairs. 

“Jimmy, I don’t know what you’re doing, but don’t treat him like he’s nobody again. He deserves better than that. You just left him while you went visiting your family. He was left with me. I was ashamed of you.” William started to leave and Jim grabbed his arm and said, “Dad, I’m sorry. I’ll try harder tomorrow.” 

“You better, young man, or I’ll see the younger man gets a ride home.” William then left Jim standing there alone. 

~~~~~ 

Carolyn walked over and said, “I didn’t realize that fags quarreled just like regular lovers.” 

“Carolyn, get away from me.” Jim walked up the stairs and noticed she was right beside him. 

“Jake, come on, let’s get some sleep for the game tomorrow.” Carolyn called out. 

“You’re staying here?” A very shocked Jim asked. 

“Yes, in the room right next to yours. Your dad still loves me, Jimmy.” 

Jake caught up and said, “Going to bed, Jimmy?” 

“It’s Jim if you don’t mind.” 

“Fine. Going to bed, Jim?” Jake said very sarcastically. 

“Yes, I am. We’ll see you in the morning.” Jim walked away from them and into his room where Blair was lying in the bed reading a book already. 

Jim slammed the door scaring Blair. “Man, what’s wrong?” 

“Nothing. I’m taking a shower. I’ll see you in the morning.” Jim grabbed his things and stormed off into the bathroom. Jim knew that it wasn’t Sandburg’s fault, but he had to take it out on someone that was close. Sandburg was it. 

While Jim was in the bathroom Blair could hear Carolyn and Jake in the next room. 

“Oh Jake, fuck me harder! Fuck me harder! Oh god, you are the best fuck I’ve ever had! I thank god for you.” Carolyn made sure that everyone on the same floor would hear this. 

Blair stripped and put a robe on and walked into the hallway. He knocked on Carolyn’s door and waited for them to answer. “What?” She said angrily. 

Blair let his robe come open and said, “We’re trying to have fun and you’re sucking the fun right out of the room. Do you know how stupid it sounds to thank god for a man? And how do you know that he’s the best fuck. The next guy or woman might be better. Look what happened with Jim and me.” Carolyn couldn’t help it, she looked down and whispered, “Oh… my… god…” 

Blair’s work was done. People had told him that he had a very nice cock, he guessed they were right. When he got back into the room he slid his boxer briefs back on and slid back under the covers. 

~~~~~ 

Jim came walking out into the room and said, “Sorry about all of that, Sandburg.” 

“You weren’t the one screaming like a banshee.” 

“What exactly is a banshee?” Jim asked. 

“It’s a female spirit in Gaelic folklore whose appearance or wailing warns a family that one of them will soon die. She’s very loud and everyone knows she’s there, just like Carolyn.” 

Jim couldn’t help it, he started to laugh. “You make me forget how horrible things really are, thank you. And I’m sorry for leaving you with my dad tonight, I keep forgetting that we’re a couple.” 

“Come to bed so you’re well rested for the game tomorrow.” 

Jim put pillows between them and slid next to Blair when Blair said, “Jim, cover your ears right now.” 

Jim knew the look on his face meant business so he covered his ears and Blair screamed, “Jimmy… Jimmy… Jimmy… Oh god, make me come again! Fuck me for the fourth time, Jimmy! Oh god, fuck me again!!!” Then he let out a blood-curdling scream and he put his face into the pillow and began to laugh. So did Jim. They were both laughing their asses off. 

Jim turned to Blair and said, “Thank you, that meant a lot to me. She used to be my wife and he used to be my friend. It still hurts.” 

“Of course it does. Now sleep. I’ve heard that I give great cuddle, want to try it out?” Blair asked. 

“Sorry, Chief. I’m not into cuddling right now.” Jim wasn’t sure why he didn’t want to get too close to Sandburg, but he would have time to think on it in the next week. 

~~~~~ 

When Jim woke the following morning, he was alone in bed. He didn’t like the feeling. Blair gave off a lot of warmth. Blair came walking into the room and said, “Guess who’s going to be on our team?” 

“Who?” 

“Rucker, Lisa, Megan and Steven. The good people are on our team, babe. We’re going to kick ass and take names. Now get up and get dressed. They’re all wondering why you’re sleeping this long. Carolyn is telling them how we fucked all night long.” Blair laughed at the look on Jim’s face. “We’re going to talk tonight about the heightened senses. I know quite a bit about how to control them.” 

“You do?” 

“Yup. So get ready, we have a game to win.” 

“Who’s on the other team?” Jim asked. 

“Carolyn, Jake, two of Jake’s sisters and two of Carolyn’s brothers. So it looks like it might turn out to be a fun day.” Blair was practically dancing around the room. 

Brunch went nicely and then they all dressed up in tees and jeans for touch football. Now if William could just get them all to follow the rules he would have it made. William knew he would have to watch Carolyn like a hawk because she loved to win. If her team wasn’t winning, they would cheat until they did. 

They all met in the yard and got ready to play. William flipped the coin and Jim and Carolyn called for heads or tails. William explained all of the rules and told them how it wasn’t tackle football but touch football. 

An hour later William blew his whistle and said, “Carolyn, you’ve gone against all of the rules, so we’re giving the game to Jim’s team. It’s time you learned to be a better sport.” 

Jim’s team were all hugging and jumping around. William smiled and called out, “Get home and shower, don’t forget the rehearsal dinner is tonight and tomorrow we measure for dresses and tuxes.” 

For only being touch football, there was an awful lot of contact. As in jumping on people and tackling them. Carolyn and her family were very poor sports. Everyone limped back up to the house for showers and hopefully, massages. 

~~~~~ 

Jim was in the shower first and Blair knocked on the door. 

“Sandburg, I’m taking a shower.” 

“I have some good shampoo that might help with your senses. Would you like to try it?” Blair called from the doorway. 

Jim pulled the shower door open and said, “Yeah, that would be nice, thank you.” 

Blair couldn’t believe how gorgeous he looked naked and Jim seemed to be totally relaxed with him in the room. Why is that? It might be because he doesn’t have any feelings for you one way or another, you moron. 

After Jim’s shower Blair took his turn and they both took a power nap before dinner. Jim dressed in the bathroom that evening and when he walked out he was wearing a beautiful pinstripe suit, blue shirt and gorgeous blue tie. Blair had on a stunning navy suit, light blue shirt and blue tie. They looked like they belonged together. 

“I have to change my clothes really fast.” Jim said. 

“Why? You look perfect.” 

“We look like a matching couple. It looks like we’re trying too hard.” Jim slipped the shirt and tie off and put a pale yellow one on instead. Blair picked out a gorgeous tie that went with both the suit and the yellow shirt. 

“Better?” Jim asked standing back for Blair to see. 

“Perfect. We don’t look like a matching couple any longer. Is there anything I need to know about for the dinner?” Blair asked. 

“No, just be yourself. Carolyn and Jake will be assholes, but we don’t want to ruin Lisa and Steven’s night. So we’ll make it work. By the way, I forgot to tell you thank you for the shampoo and conditioner, I loved it. The smell is just right for my senses. You have a very nice scent and it doesn’t bother me in any way.” 

“Thanks, man.” Blair felt like he had just said he wanted to marry him or something. 

Jim led Blair out of their room and they ran into Jake and Carolyn. 

“Jimmy, you look wonderful.” Carolyn said flirting. 

Blair never to be one outdone said, “And your date looks divine also.” 

“Keep your eyes off of my date, you pervert.” She spat out. 

“Then keep your eyes off of my date. Come on, Jim, we’ve got people to see.” Blair led a smiling Jim down the stairs, holding his hand the entire way. 

 

~~~~~ 

The dinner was going smoothly and Carolyn asked, “Steven, tell everyone how you met Lisa.” 

“Well, that ones easy. I met her through Jim. She came over one day to ask him something and I was instantly in love. She, on the other hand, didn’t fall for me for quite some time.” 

“Not true, honey. I loved you too, but wanted to take it easy because I saw Jim and Carolyn having troubles all ready and didn’t want to deal with the same thing. Sorry, Jim, I didn’t mean to bring up the past.” Lisa explained. 

“It’s all right. I wasn’t good with Carolyn and it was one of those things. You were right. When you met Steven, Carolyn and I were already going downhill.” Jim was suddenly very sad. 

William stood up and said, “Let’s all raise our glasses to the happy couple and wish them many long years of joy and love.” 

Everyone said, “Hear, hear.” And before long everyone was drinking and having a very good time. But Blair could see the dark cloud over Jim and knew it was going to take something to pull him out of his funk. 

“Do you like Country Western music, Lisa?” Blair asked. 

“I love Country Western Music, why?” 

“How about a Line Dance tonight to liven things up?” Blair figured it might be fun. Now he just hoped that Jim knew how to line dance. 

William said, “I’ll go and get the band ready to go. It sounds like a great deal of fun. Everyone take your drinks and go into the dance hall.” 

Jim leaned down to Blair’s ear and said, “Why did you suggest that? I don’t know how to line dance. I’ve never done it before.” 

“Not a problem, Jim. I’ll whisper the steps to you the entire time and you’ll get it before you know it. Line dancing is great fun.” 

“It’s going to make me look stupid in front of Carolyn.” 

Blair wanted to slap him and ask him why he even cared but he knew it wasn’t his place and that Jim probably still loved his ex. 

“Did I tell you that we have our arms around each others waist while we dance?” Blair wiggled his eyebrows. 

Jim smiled and said, “How about we suggest we change our clothing.” 

“William, is it all right if Jim and I change into jeans and boots?” Blair asked. 

“Let’s all change and meet here in about 20 minutes. No dilly dallying.” William ordered. 

~~~~~ 

When Jim and Blair got upstairs Blair said, “Let me show you the steps and I’ll whisper and see if you can hear me.” 

Blair put some music on and they did a few steps and Blair whispered to see if Jim could do what he said to do and it worked like a charm. 

Blair decided he needed to tell Jim about the dials for his hearing for the loud music they would be around. Jim was fascinated and couldn’t believe how much Blair knew. 

~~~~~ 

The two men walked down the stairs and Blair grabbed Jim’s hand to hold as they descended. Carolyn and Jake were following them and she didn’t like the PDA at all. 

Downstairs, everyone was getting ready for the time of their life. Carolyn thought it was stupid, but went along with it because it was what Lisa wanted. 

The band started playing and everyone started dancing, before long even William was dancing with Megan Connor. They all laughed as they danced and had best time anyone ever thought they would have. 

~~~~~ 

Four hours later, William said goodnight to everyone and kissed Megan on the cheek and walked up the stairs to bed. Then everyone followed suit and were soon up in their rooms. 

Blair got ready and slipped into the bed hoping that Jim might feel like some closeness tonight. But instead, he put the pillows between them again and said goodnight. Blair was reminded once more of why he was there and that he was getting paid. 

~~~~~ 

In the morning, he stayed in bed hoping he could sleep in, but Jim woke him up at 8:00. “Hey Blair, we’re all going hiking for the morning, would you like to go?” 

“Just let me grab a shower.” Blair grumbled. He made sure that he stripped as he walked into the bathroom so that by the time he was in the bathroom doorway, he only had on half of his boxer briefs. 

Jim wasn’t blind after all and saw what a nice body his date had, but he wasn’t there for that kind of date. He had enough troubles in his life without having Blair Sandburg troubles. 

Jim went downstairs to wait for Blair because he really didn’t want to see him naked first thing that morning. Sally helped him pack up a backpack filled with good snacks and lots of water. Then she helped him pack one for Blair. When Blair finally came through the door everyone stopped what they were doing and stared, causing Blair to ask, “What? Do I have something on my face?” 

He had on skintight jeans that left nothing to the imagination and a tight tee to top that off. Then he had on very sexy hiking boots and Jim wondered when he started thinking of hiking boots as being sexy. 

Jim walked over and kissed him and whispered, “Don’t dress like this if you don’t want to have everyone notice you.” 

“What are you talking about? These are my oldest jeans and my oldest tee. This turns someone on? God, will wonders never cease?” Blair walked in and grabbed a bran muffin and said good morning to Sally. 

~~~~~ 

William Ellison owned about 200 acres of land, and part of it was some of the best hiking land in the state. Jim knew the best places to go. 

As they walked alone Jim asked, “So tell me about yourself.” 

Blair went into the whole routine of talking about his Sentinel studies and how he thought Jim was his very own Sentinel when Jim said, “I’m nothing special, just ask, Carolyn.” 

“I’ve been with you for two days and I find many things very special. But you are a Sentinel whether you want to be or not. I can teach you how to control your senses and how to watch out for zones.” 

“Zones? What are they?” 

Blair explained more about it and Jim did have to admit that Blair Sandburg was a very smart man and knew an awful lot about his senses. 

“Now, it’s my turn. Tell me about Jim Ellison. I’d like to know you better. Have you ever been interested in a guy?” 

“I’m a cop. No, I’m a good cop and I love my job. I’m a little bored right now being off duty. I’m used to being pretty focused. I believe you might help me learn to focus more. And as far as guys go, I’ve only dated three in my life, but they didn’t work out.” 

“You were the top, right?” 

“What kind of question is that? Of course I was the top. Geeze.” 

“Too much stimulation going on at one time, so you probably came after about 15 seconds, am I right?” 

“Let’s change this subject. You are not talking me into being a bottom for your Sentinel tests.” Jim growled. 

“No, I can teach you how to concentrate on each sense so that you can last a lot longer. Give me a chance before you get all huffy.” 

“Can I tell you something?” 

“Sure, you can tell me anything.” Blair said as he bounced along the beaten path at Jim Ellison’s side. 

“I like you. I like you very much. And you’re one of the nicest people I’ve ever met.” 

“Cool, man. I like you too. You’re a little uptight, but I think we can work on that. Did you want to start dating once this gig is over?” 

“I don’t know. I’m afraid that you know way too much for me.” Jim smiled. He stopped and pulled Blair over to his side and said, “Look over there.” Jim pointed and Blair was in total awe, it was one of the most gorgeous sights he had ever seen. They were overlooking a deep, deep ravine and everything was blooming all over the place. 

“Oh my god, it’s gorgeous. Jim, it must have been heaven growing up here. Could you see like you do now, back then?” 

“Yes, I could. But I didn’t tell anyone because my dad was afraid I would be called a freak.” 

“He didn’t know any better, Jim. He was trying to protect his son.” 

“I know that. He was always trying to protect me but I was all alone with this sense knowledge and it was a very lonely life.” 

“Can I ask you what happened to you and Carolyn?” 

“She told me that she liked the way Jake fucked better, I was too cold. I believe I probably was. I don’t know how to be any different.” 

“I disagree, James Ellison. I think you’re a very warm and feeling man but you have to really care about the person. Did you smell Jake on her early on?” 

“Yes. We were only married about six months and I smelled Jake on her almost every day. She stopped wanting sex, even if I tried to convince her it’s what we should do, she was in love with Jake.” 

“They deserve each other. He’s cold, too. Her sister, Lisa, is the opposite of Carolyn. Isn’t that odd?” 

“Thank god, for Steven’s sake. He’s a great guy and Lisa is an angel.” 

“So, how many women have you dated since Carolyn?” 

“None. I’ve been alone with my hand since she dumped me. I’ve got to start dating.” 

“Would you consider dating me?” Blair asked hopefully. 

“No offense, but I don’t think I’m quick enough for you.” 

“Jim, do you think I fuck all of my dates? Is that what you’re thinking?” Blair was getting mad. 

“Well, of course you might. This is your job, right?” 

“I’m not a whore, Jim. I’ve never slept with a date before. I’ve gone out with them later on, but never slept with them while I was their date.” 

“I never meant it to sound like I thought you were a whore, Blair. I’m sorry.” But it was too late. Blair turned around and headed back in the direction they had come. 

“Come on, talk to me. Tell me a little about yourself.” Jim almost begged. 

Blair stopped and glared at Jim and almost shouted, “I want to fuck you so bad it hurts and all you can think about is the gig. I give up. I think I’ll just give you your money back and go home. I’m getting too emotionally involved, which is something I’ve always tried not to do. You’re driving me nuts, Jim.” 

“No, please stay. I’ll promise to try and shut my big mouth and not make you angry.” 

“Can we sit here and have a granola bar and water?” Blair asked sweetly. 

Jim could see it was Blair’s way of making it up to him, so he pulled the younger man down beside him and pulled off their packs. Jim got Blair a snack and his water and then got one for himself. 

They both leaned back against the tree and Blair asked, “If you had the chance, would you want to get back with Carolyn?” 

“I don’t think so, but you never know. I loved her so much and I was so hurt when she dumped me. I never got over it. Do you suppose a person could want someone just because they feel like they lost out on something? I always felt like I let her down and didn’t love her enough. I was having a lot of trouble with my senses and couldn’t be around perfume and deodorants, so she’s the one that got left by the wayside. I’ll never get over that, I don’t think. ” 

“Yeah, I believe you could probably do that, Jim. But keep in mind that she’s not your type. She’s cold and heartless. You’re not. I like you a lot. She might have loved you once, but she got over it and she’s making you suffer for it now.” 

Blair saw Jake and Carolyn coming up the walk so he moved closer to Jim and began to kiss him. Jim didn’t move off which was a good thing. Before long Jim pulled Blair on top of him and they were rubbing up against each other with abandon. Jim couldn’t believe how nice it felt to have someone in his arms that seemed receptive. This was exactly what Jim needed right now. 

Carolyn said, “Gross, Jimmy. What if your dad walked up this way? He would probably have a heart attack, pull yourself together and hike.” She was indeed very angry about Jim being so passionate with Blair. Why hadn’t he shown her any of that passion when they were together? Carolyn truly believed that Jim was the one that had wronged her, and not the other way around. 

Jim whispered in Blair’s ear, “I’m not certain, but I think she was jealous. Did you think so?” 

“Oh yeah, big time. How does that make you feel?” 

“Conflicted because I’m hornier than hell right now and all I want to do is drill someone.” 

Blair got up and grabbed his pack and started back to the house. “Wait up, Blair. Why are you mad?” 

“Because I’m someone and you don’t seem to notice me at all. Too bad you want Carolyn.” Then Blair started a nice jog back to the main house. Blair knew that Carolyn didn’t want Jim; she just didn’t want Jim to have anyone else. She was a cold, heartless bitch and Blair couldn’t wait to get away from her. Too bad Jim still seemed to want to be around her. 

~~~~~ 

Jim walked slowly to get his bearings. He had some things to think about. Would he consider dating Sandburg? Yes, you idiot. He’s gorgeous not to mention he wants you. Course, so did Carolyn at one time. I need to talk to Carolyn and find out what went wrong first. 

Jim got back to the house and found Blair in their room packing. “Chief, I want you to stay. I need to talk to Carolyn, I can’t move on until I find out what I did wrong. I had to have done something to make her go for someone else. Will you give me some time? And then if it’s all right with you, I’d like to start dating you.” 

Blair flew into Jim’s arms and said, “Take all of the time you need, big man. I’ll be here waiting for you.” Thank you, thank you, thank you. 

Jim looked down into the happy face and realized he was doing the right thing. 

“Jim, why don’t you ask Carolyn to go for a walk tonight and talk to her then.” 

“Jake probably won’t let her go alone. He’s very jealous, I’ve noticed.” 

“I’ll keep Jake busy. We’re going to practice ballroom dancing tonight and what can he say when I ask him to dance? Right?” 

“He might say something rude, Chief, and you don’t deserve that.” 

Blair went up on his toes and kissed his man and said, “Thanks, but not necessary. I’ll be just fine. Besides I’ll ask Megan to ask him to dance.” 

“You know, suddenly I feel sorry for him.” Jim said laughing. 

~~~ 

At the Tux Shop: 

“Come on, guys, we need to get these tuxes finished tonight. Then we can pick them up tomorrow.” Steven said. 

Jim was standing in his and Blair said, “You look fucking hot, babe.” 

“That’s the second time you’ve called me that. I sort of like it.” Jim smiled over at Blair. 

“Well, I figured if I had a nickname, so could you and Babe just flows easily off my tongue.” 

“Chief, I think anything flows easily off your tongue. You’re a very smooth talker.” He leaned into the younger man and kissed him firmly to let him know there was a chance for them to be together. 

Jake walked by and said, “Jim, try to keep it in your pants while we’re out shopping, for gods sake. Not everyone wants to see two men kissing. I’m embarrassed to say I’m with you. Sandburg, grow up.” 

“Go fuck yourself, Jake.” And then Jim slammed the dressing room door. Blair laughed and said, “You have good things rolling off your tongue too.” Both men laughed and took their tuxes off and got ready to go. 

“Jim, why did he tell me to grow up? Is it because he thinks I’m a kid or something? I really hate that guy, you know?” 

“Yeah, I know. I don’t know why he said it and I could care less. Let’s get this show on the road.” Jim smiled as he hurried Blair up. 

Steven asked Jim to go into the bridal shop and see if the girls were ready. He walked in and saw Lisa, gorgeous as can be in her beautiful gown. It almost took his breath away. She was so lovely and her inner beauty shined all of the time too. “Someone is outside of the store going nutso and wants to know if his wife-to-be is almost ready to go to dinner.” 

“Jim, you are so cute. Do you know you look like you’re about to cry? Do I look that wonderful to you?” She asked, surprised. 

“You are everything to Steven and I see why. You’ve lovely inside and out. I like you more than anyone I’ve ever met besides Blair Sandburg. And I’m thrilled that you’re going to make my little brother happy. Thank you.” He hugged her and kissed her. Then he looked at the bridesmaids and said, “These dresses are hot.” 

Megan laughed and said, “Now that’s what I was going for. I hate those big dresses that make the girls look like big pieces of vegetables or fruit. These dresses are sexy and tasteful, right?” 

“Oh you are more than right, you all look beautiful.” Jim ignored Carolyn who was smiling that sweet smile that she used to use on him and he wasn’t in the mood for it. “Now hurry up, girls, we have places to go and dinner to be at tonight.” 

Exactly 20 minutes later, they all walked out of the shop and climbed into the limo for the ride to the restaurant. 

~~~~~ 

During dinner Jim noticed that everyone liked listening to Blair talk. Well, all except for Jake and Carolyn. But Jim didn’t much care what they liked anyhow. The more he watched him, the more Jim fell in love. When did he start to notice this man made his heart beat faster, his skin become extra tingly and since when did he want to jump him in front of everyone? 

Jake got up and went into the bathroom and Jim asked Carolyn, “Caro, can I talk to you alone for a little while?” 

“Sure, Jimmy. You can talk to me anytime.” 

“Let’s take a walk.” Jim got up and guided her out of the building. As they walked down the street she finally said, “So what’s wrong, Jimmy?” 

“Carolyn, I need to know why you left me and went to Jake. I want you to tell me the truth. What did I do wrong?” 

“You swear you want the truth? Because you’re not going to like it.” 

“Yes, I want the truth.” 

She sat down on a park bench and he sat beside her and waited for the bomb to hit. 

“You’re not good in bed, Jimmy. It isn’t that you didn’t try, you just weren’t good at it. I never had an orgasm the entire time I was with you. I faked them to make you happy, but I got tired of not having one and went to Jake. He made me come the first time. You’re not good at foreplay or lovemaking. Surely Blair has said something about it, hasn’t he?” 

Jim just sat there shocked. “I’m sure he will. Please tell everyone I don’t feel well.” And Jim got up and grabbed a cab back to his Dad’s estate. He didn’t want to fall apart in front of his ex-wife and do something stupid like cry or something. 

Carolyn came walking in all alone and Blair said, “Where’s Jim?” 

“He said he didn’t feel good and went on home without you. He said you would understand.” She said hatefully. 

“Well, I’m going to head back to the estate and check on him.” Blair stood up to leave. 

Carolyn said, “He wants to be alone.” 

“Why?” Blair asked angrily. 

“Because he found out why I left him. He made me tell him the truth and now he knows that things won’t be the same with the two of you either.” 

“You don’t have a fucking clue how things are with us. You could only wish your life was as good as ours. You’re a bitch, Carolyn, and I hope you suffer for what you’ve done to one of the kindest, most gentle men I know.” 

“Gay people make me sick. They’re such wusses.” Carolyn walked away from Blair and Blair left the dinner. 

Lisa watched what was going on and said, “Where are Jim and Blair?” 

“Jim’s being a drama queen and Blair is going to go kiss his ass, I guess.” Carolyn said with a laugh. 

Steven stood up and said, “Shut up, Carolyn. If you don’t like being around Jim, then you leave. I want my brother here, not you.” And just like that he started out the door. He was followed closely by Lisa, William and Megan and the rest of the family; they all got a cab to go see if Jim was all right. 

Carolyn and the rest of her family sat at the table and talked about what wusses Jim and Blair were and laughed long into the night. Carolyn told them many intimate details of their sex life to get laughs. She was Satan’s child. 

~~~~~ 

Jim was packing at the estate and Blair walked into the room and said, “So like you’re just leaving me here and not even explaining?” 

“Chief, it’s too long a story to go into. It’s not worth it anyway. I could never make you happy. Believe me, I know.” 

“Jim, will you kiss me like you did the other night? I want one of those kisses on my neck that gives me tingles and almost makes me come in my pants. That’s what you do to me, big man. I don’t care what you did or didn’t do for her, that’s her. I could care less about anything that has to do with her. Please give us a chance. Kiss me. Just a kiss. I want to feel like I’m somebody and not just someone that a person paid to take on a date.” 

Jim moved over to Blair and began to kiss, lick and suck his neck until Blair was moaning with need. Jim could tell that Blair was really turned on and this helped him feel somewhat better. 

“Can we make love tonight?” Jim asked timidly. 

“Yes, we can. I want that more than anything. I love you, Jim Ellison.” 

Jim stripped both of them and they climbed into the big bed. There were no pillows put between them this night. Jim began kissing and sucking his way up Blair’s feet and legs and smiled at how much it made his new lover squirm. One nice thing about a man is he could tell if he was turned on or not. Blair was definitely turned on. 

“Do you have any lube, lotion, condoms or anything like that?” 

“No, I didn’t want to look like I was too eager. Can we do other things tonight and go for a drug store run in the morning?” Blair asked calmly. 

Jim laid down on the bed and pulled Blair up on top of him. He then started pushing Blair’s butt down so that the friction between their two cocks was about to make them both blow. 

“I love you Jim.” 

“I love you, Blair.” 

Both men came at the same time, quietly and calmly. Loving every minute of it. Jim realized that he didn’t need someone screaming like a banshee in his bed to make him feel good. 

The two men got up and took a quick shower and got their robes on when there was a knock at the door. 

Jim opened it and smiled at Steven, Lisa, William and Megan standing in the hallway. “What’s up?” 

“We’re making dinner downstairs and wondered if you wanted to come down and join us.” Lisa suggested. 

“Chief, are you hungry?” Jim called out over his shoulder. 

“Give us five minutes to dress and we’ll be there. I’m starved.” Blair began pulling clothing out of the drawers making everyone laugh. 

William said, “Get dressed, Jimmy, and we’ll see you downstairs. Things always work out for the best.” 

“Yes they do, Dad. Thank you for worrying about me but I’m just fine. We’ll see you downstairs in a few minutes.” 

“Shut the door, I’m getting dressed, man.” Blair yelled. 

Jim shut the door on his dad and began to laugh and dress at the same time. Then he kissed Blair like he had never kissed him before. “Man, why are you doing this now? I have to choose between you and dinner. Damn it.” 

“Don’t worry, you don’t have to choose. I’m starving. I just felt like tasting your lips. Let’s get downstairs and see why everyone is here instead of at dinner.” 

 

“They probably got pissed off at the bitch.” 

“Chief, don’t call her that. It’s not nice.” 

“Babe, I’ll call her whatever I like. And if you know what’s good for you, you won’t tell me to not call her that again. She’s a bitch and she deserves the name. Now tell me that she’s a bitch.” 

“Okay, you talked me into it. She’s a bitch. Come on. Let’s go eat.” 

~~~ 

Downstairs: 

“They seemed happy didn’t they?” Steven asked his dad. 

“I think they are happy. Carolyn might have tried her hand at ruining Jim’s life again, but Jim was lucky enough to have Blair this time. I think we all agree that Blair is a good thing.” William said and turned to see Blair and Jim in the doorway. He blushed and said, “Come on, let’s eat.” 

William Ellison realized that Jim was happy for the first time in his life and he had Blair Sandburg to thank for that. William was going to get to know Blair better in the following months and learn more about his son in the process. He was very glad that Carolyn was out of the picture for good. 

No one mentioned Carolyn for the entire evening and when Jim and Blair were done with dinner they drove to the drug store. Fuck waiting for morning. 

When they got home, Carolyn and Jake were driving up and they didn’t stop to talk to them at all. They almost ran up the stairs and slammed the door. 

“Lock that fucking door, Jim. She’s not going to ruin this for me.” Blair teased. 

Jim was an obedient man and did just as he was told. He locked it and jumped on the bed. Before long they were ripping clothing off and panting hard. They started kissing again and Blair pushed Jim off of him and said, “Calm down or I’m going to come right now. I don’t have the stamina that you have, man.” 

Jim continued with the foreplay not wanting to cheat Blair out of anything and he wasn’t. Blair couldn’t stand it any longer and took a condom out and slid it over Jim’s cock and then began to loosen himself up before he sat on Jim’s cock. Jim began to breathe louder and louder and whispered, “You feel just like you are. Perfect. I love you, Blair.” 

The two of them began their dance of love with Blair riding Jim’s cock and Jim fisting Blair’s. Before long Blair threw his head back and moaned loudly and whispered, “Jim.” Jim held on as tight as he could to Blair’s hips and came about two minutes later whispering, “Blair.” 

“Now wasn’t that nice not having to impress anyone by screaming things into the night? “ Blair asked. 

“We were quiet, weren’t we?” 

“Oh yeah, man. I’m like so into the quiet sexy man thing you have going for you. You can use that any time.” 

“You can have me anytime you want me, Chief.” Jim kissed him once more and smiled. 

“Hey Jim, do you think this has anything to do with being a Sentinel and a Guide?” 

“What’s a Guide?” 

“Me.” 

“Then yes, I think it has everything to do with it. We belong together. You’ll need to Guide me a lot, I’m afraid.” 

“Can I move into your place or do you want to move into mine?” 

“You can move into mine. Nothing against your place, but it’s scary.” Jim laughed as he held on tight to his wet and sticky love. “One thing I have to ask though, is you don’t ever be an escort again. Is that understood? I don’t share well at all.” 

“Understood, big man. And I never want to hear Carolyn’s name brought up in our bedroom again. She’s a bitch and doesn’t belong there.” 

“Got it, Chief.” 

“You sure do, man.” Blair teased and knew that he had finally found his perfect wedding date. Who would’ve thunk? 

The End.


End file.
